


Warmth

by VulpusTumultum



Series: The Tevinter's Templar [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Camping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sensuality, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lyos/dorian Jonquil, Sweet pea ~ hammerofsorrows</p><p>Desire & Delicate Pleasures, <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125963125597/flowers-and-prompts">from a flower language prompt list</a>  let’s see how I translate these. </p><p>And y’know, there’s been those OTP things about slow lazy comfy sex lately. </p><p>So hey, Dorian, start telling us how you feel about camping on the road in cold mountain areas where you DON’T have typical ‘delicate pleasures’ of a material kind,  and we’ll go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/gifts).



Blankets piled high to ward off the cold of the mountain ground were still absolutely no replacement for even his bed back at Skyhold, much less the Inquisitor's, and while warm enough, were mostly coarsely woven, though at least not truly _scratchy_.

“I understand of course the morale boost of the Inquisitor making do like any other soldier,” Dorian mumbled from the cocoon he'd managed to accumulate, “But surely for long campaigns one or two layers of down-filled silk would be perfectly reasonable to pack. You could even keep them hidden amongst all the rest.”

Lyos chuckled, having finished peeling off his armor, “Well if you make room for me in the nest, peacock, I'll protect at least a little of your tender skin from all that plebian fabric.”

Armor wasn't really all he'd peeled off, and once he'd slipped into the blankets, the elf's skin was very much an improvement when it pressed against his back, and Dorian smiled slightly, uncurling a little to lean in and enjoy it.

“You could wear something to bed, so there's something else between you and the blankets, of course,” Lyos noted softly, lips softly touching against the back of Dorian's neck, causing the mage to take in a breath as they moved against him.

“Bite your tongue-” he retorted, then smiled, “Or on second thought, don't. There's so many better things to do with it.”

He chuckled at the reaction that invitation got, Lyos' arms tightening around him, and the warrior's hips shifting position slightly, so that his cock was making more contact as well. And while for a time, it was enjoyable to feel callused fingers and a warm mouth on him as he relaxed further, fingers sometimes finding tense spots, or just sensitive ones so that he softly moaned, eventually Dorian writhed around to face Lyos, both to return the favors, as it were, but also to greedily get _more_ for himself.

Still covered by the now-forgotten blankets, he slid his own fingers over scars and muscle, feeling the familiar curves and textures, kissed at his lover's pulse lingeringly as if counting the beat, and eventually, Lyos shifted around instead, on his stomach, and Dorian covered him completely, whispering lovingly near a pointed ear and moving his mouth against it, enjoying the twitch and the shudder that went through his Amatus.

It _had_ been a long day, they always were, but long as the night also became, it remained slow, warm, and relaxed. Soft words muffled as they disappeared further under a layer of blanket, slicked by magic and smelling the lyrium, Dorian's hand over one of Lyos', not pinning but feeling the flex of his fingers when he dug into blankets at a thrust. The sound of breathing, and the sharp tang in the air from lyrium, eyes half or fully closed until they came, gasping endearments. Dorian stayed melted against Lyos, just enough will and energy to clean the mess enough with more magic that they could drift completely into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/126020518582/lyosdorian-jonquil-sweet-pea-hammerofsorrows)


End file.
